Banks of large liquid electrolytic batteries are used extensively in telephone switching offices, microwave relay stations, and in large computer installations as a primary or backup source of power. After a period of time, these batteries deteriorate and must be replaced. Replacement is usually accomplished by first drilling a horizontal hole near the bottom of a side wall of each battery and then vacuum draining the electrolyte, whereafter, the battery is removed from the bank and replaced with a new battery.
Several different types of drill devices encased within vacuum chambers have been devised for horizontally tapping battery casings and draining the electrolyte from the interior of the battery into suitable tanks for subsequent disposal or reclamation. These tapping and drilling devices may be abutted and sealed against the battery casing wall by throwing a strap around the battery casing and drawing up the strap to forcibly hold the device in place. In other instances, the vacuum chamber and drill apparatuses are held against the battery wall by suction cup devices.
The use of these battery drill and drain apparatuses often require considerable time and effort in setting in place and often encounter problems in maintaining an effective seal between the drain apparatus and the battery casing, thus resulting in frequent leakage of electrolyte during the draining operation. Further, use of these devices, even when the tap hole is placed near the bottom of the battery, leaves a significant amount of electrolyte in the battery which is subsequently spilled during removal of the battery from the installation site.